


Amethyst

by makingitwork



Series: Tony/Loki Fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous, M/M, Sex, Smut, possessive, the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day in bed with an interrupting phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst

Loki knew nothing, _nothing,_ when Tony made love to him.

He’d be on top of Loki, arms caged around his head, hips rolling and thrusting and Loki could do nothing, _nothing_ but whimper and plead in incomprehensible murmurs. But Loki wasn’t stupid. He knew he’d get… _fucked…_ hardest whenever he’d spent the day with Steve, and so it seemed like a win-win. Was it his fault if Tony assumed that the flirting was more than flirting? Steve may seem overly-friendly sometimes, but he and Loki just got on. Loki wondered sometimes if Steve did think of him with a fondness that was not just friendly, but didn’t dwell on it.

Everyone knew he belonged to Tony, and if they didn’t, the limp he’d be sporting tomorrow would assure them.

“Mine.” Tony hissed, slamming in hard, right onto Loki’s prostate and he scrabbled his hands uselessly for purchase, seeing stars behind his eyelids “Mine.”

“Y-yours…” he hissed, hips snapping up to meet the thrusts “T-t-tony-“ A rough, claiming mouth on his lips, and Loki just melted whenever Tony kissed him. Firm and loving, and it made him feel like he belonged. The grazing of a well groomed beard, the burning of brown eyes and he was falling apart, his cum hot between them, and then he felt Tony release deep inside, marking him for all, and thrusting limply for a few moments, kissing Loki’s nose

“Fuck, Loki,” he hissed, pulling out and Loki whimpered, hole clenching around nothing, shivering at the cold, and Tony was wrapping his strong arms around him, pulling the blankets around tighter. “I love you,”

Loki snuggled into the warmth of his chest, and let himself drift slightly “Love you,” he slurred a little, and Tony grinned

“I know.”

“You said it first.”

A little softer “I know.”

…

…

…

Morning comes, and Tony is entangled in a mess of long, lean limbs and blankets.

Loki doesn’t snore, that’s a blessing, but he thinks the whole bed belongs to him. Must have something with him being a Prince. Tony tries to extract himself, and Loki pouts in his sleep, arms clenching, and Tony decides that he’s game for a good grope this morning.

He slides his hands down the expanse of Loki’s back, cupping the pert ass, and spreading the cheeks slowly, running a finger over the tiny, furled hole, still stretched from last night that he slides a finger in without a problem.

Loki snuggles further into his chest.

Tony fucks him loosely with two fingers for a while, before his own cock is becoming a persitant problem, and he’s just thinking about how to fuck Loki while he sleeps when his phone starts ringing. He picks it up quickly, so Loki isn’t disturbed and groans into the receiver

“What?”

“Hey Stark,” Steve’s chirpy voice rings through “Just wanted to see if Loki was up? There’s a new play out in Yara’s Theatre and I thought he might-“

“He’s asleep.”

“It’s the afternoon.”

Is it? Tony shakes his head “Ya, anyway Steveo, I’m gonna go now.”

“When’s he going to get his own phone?”

“Never. He doesn’t know how to work them.” Tony finds it irritating that Steve just won’t hang up, but he isn’t so worried like this, with two fingers buried inside Loki, who’s nuzzled into his chest like a cat. “Bye.” He hangs up, and Loki stirs a little, shifting, and then smiling against Tony’s chest

“I’m irresistible to you.”

“Your best friend called.”

Loki looked up at him, head cocked, before sighing “You were mean to Steve?”

“Some play.”

“Oh.” Loki hummed “What was i- never mind. You hung up before he could give any details, didn’t you? If I didn’t loathe them, I’d ask for my own…tablet?”

“Phone.”

“Phone.” Loki tested the word, smiling happily, “But no more making love, I’m hungry.” He nipped at Tony’s shoulder “Make me food.”

Tony tipped his head back and laughed “Make it yourself, princess.”

Loki sighed “I guess I could just meet Steve for breakfast…”

Later, as they were eating scrambled eggs, Loki looked at him funny, and Tony paused the television to look at him “What’s wrong?”

“Anthony…” and god, if that name didn’t do something to the inventor “You know that…I love _you,_ right? And that Steve is just-“

“I know,” he said softly “I just also know that Steve likes you a lot more than he lets on.”

“He’ll move on.” Loki said confidently, “It’s so odd to be liked by two people, on Asgard if you stood beside Thor, you may as well be invisible.” He paused “I imagine you have many admirers. Attributes are mostly the same everywhere- intelligence, wealth and beauty. Did you have many suitors?”

“I dated mostly women.”

Loki cocked his head, confused “But I thought-“

“Bi. As in, both men and women.”

Loki hummed “Do you not miss women? Why don’t you ask me to transform myself into one?” His entire body glimmered, and Tony nearly choked. She was beautiful, the female Loki. With long cascading black hair, and gentle cheekbones, emerald eyes, firm breasts (as they were both very much naked) and long, long, long legs. “Would this form not please you at times?”

That voice.

Beautiful, but not Loki’s. Not _his_ Loki. “This is…you’re beautiful, and yeah, this could be fun at times, but Loki, go back to the real you. That’s the one I’m in a relationship with, and that’s the one I wanna be with.”

Loki reappeared, looking pleased “I want to be with you too.”

Tony drew him closer to his side, un-paused the television, and they spent the day in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brightened your day in some way   
> xx
> 
> PS Some great prompts guys! I'll work on them!  
> x


End file.
